<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Over Half-Blood Hill by HPbooks4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398036">Sunset Over Half-Blood Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life'>HPbooks4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A short fic to make me happy bc I'm depressed :(, F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, I love them so much, Percabeth being adorable, percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have a little downtime in which to be happy, normal teenagers in love. I mean, they're studying, but 1. they're normal and 2. it's Annabeth c'mon. Chiron is the dad at the end. This is just pure happiness in fic form. No angst. Nothing. They're just happy. Fight me.</p><p>OR</p><p>The fluffy Percabeth fic I needed after this day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Over Half-Blood Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a really fluffy oneshot of the golden pair, because I'm kinda sad and these two just always make me so happy. I love them :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy groaned, slamming the enormous textbook in front of him closed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annabeth, sitting next to him with her legs tucked up under her body and her nose in a book, looked up in surprise at the noise. She grinned when she saw what he’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” she said, trying to keep the smile out of her voice but not quite succeeding, “The more you study the easier it gets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out another, longer groan, Percy slumped backward, resting his head against the back of the sofa they were sitting on. It was about five in the afternoon, and the pair had a gorgeous view of the sunset through the large windows of the Big House. They’d come there sometime in the early afternoon, planning to study for the huge math and science test they had the next day, but Annabeth had, of course, already memorized the textbook for the most part. So, while Percy struggled his way through proofs, solved for x, and wondered y he was doing this (even math could be punny. huh), Annabeth had curled up with a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Olympus: The latest in architecture, fashionable sacrifices, and our biggest celebrity’s love lives.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course, she completely ignored every part of the magazine except for the section on architecture, which included some of the buildings she’d helped redesign after the war. She hadn’t stirred for the better part of an hour, which was why when Percy decided to have his fit, she not only jumped, but dropped the magazine, sending it flying across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning herself as she stood and stretched her sore muscles, Annabeth gazed out of the windows. The sunset was particularly pretty tonight. Streaks of pinks and purples wove themselves in and out of a gradually darkening indigo blue, which abruptly turned a brilliant orange closer to the sinking sun. The few fluffy clouds that were in the sky were tinted with the colors behind them, looking like cotton swabs that’d accidently been dropped onto the painting, and were now irretrievable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth giggled a little at the ridiculous thought, and Percy raised his head, looking at her through slightly squinted eyes. “What?” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, grinning and gazing out the window. “Just pretty, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prettier from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning, she saw him giving her a goofy smile. “Well. Now that’s just stunning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the way her cheeks heated up, lending a light pink tint to her cheeks. This was more than enough for Percy, who suddenly stood and scooped her up in his arms. Annabeth shrieked, laughing as he swept her up in his arms, one supporting her back and the other behind her knees in the traditional bridal style. She blushed even harder at the ridiculous romanticism of the gesture, but a second later, she didn’t care, her lips pressed against Percy’s, her arms locked behind his neck, fingers tangling in his dark, curly hair. He tried to shift her to a more comfortable position, but after a moment gave up, instead opting to sit back down on the couch, lowering her into his lap, her feet on the sofa, and wrapping his arms around her waist. She curled her legs up a little, leaning into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Annabeth broke the kiss, breathless and laughing a little. “I don’t think Chiron would appreciate walking in on that,” she said, grinning. Percy winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” she asked softly, her face still inches from his. She could feel his breath on her lips when he gave a light laugh in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he said, eyes sparkling with withheld laughter. “Most of the time it’s a miracle I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just do that at random points during the day.” His grin turned a little mischievous. “Or just do that all day. Every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth really laughed now, giving him a teasing push on the shoulder. “Oh, hush,” she said, shifting slightly so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, looking out the windows. Percy moved the arm cradling her back so that it supported her more, and lightly rested the side of his head against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is pretty, isn’t it,” he said softly, staring out the window at the majesty before them, like a painting made by the heavens just for them. Hades, knowing their connections, maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way, watching the sun slowly set over the trees, until it was nothing more than a faint glow on the horizon. A few stars were coming out, twinkling in the slowly darkening sky. They could never see many, since they were still on LBI and the light pollution was murder, but you could always see more at Camp Half-Blood than anywhere else. Some people said it was a blessing from the gods. Annabeth knew for a fact that there was a simple scientific explanation, aka they didn’t use electric lights at camp, but she liked to think sometimes that maybe, just maybe, one of their useless godly parents actually thought to do something a little bit nice for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Annabeth </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy to do at least a few more problems. It was a big test. But they stayed curled up together, her head on his shoulder, her voice drifting through the halls of the Big House as she explained how to balance a chemical equation or find the area of a pentagon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, even Annabeth couldn’t find it interesting for long. As Chiron moved about the Big House, turning off the lamps and settling in for the night, he found the pair of lovebirds still curled up on the couch, fast asleep. With a soft smile, he pulled out a thick quilt and gently laid it over them. Annabeth stirred a little, but then smiled at something in her sleep and relaxed against Percy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Chiron picked up the magazine, which had never been retrieved from the floor, and placed it on top of the textbook, which lay open on the coffee table. He spared it only a glance, shuddering as he remembered the one time Archimedes had tried to explain his principle to the centaur over a glass of Dionusys’ best wine. It hadn’t been an enjoyable night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron quietly clopped over to the door and looked back. From here, he could just see the tops of their heads, gently rising up and down with their breaths, perfectly in sync. It was a peaceful, relaxing scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft smile, Chiron turned out the light and left the room, leaving the pair to their dreams of sunshine and laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everything they’d been through, they deserved it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos, and feedback are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>